This invention is directed to improvements in paint brush holders for paint cans and more particularly comprises an integral attachment, easily applied to and removed from a paint can, which serves to hold a paint brush ready for use as well as to provide a wiping surface for the bristles of the brush, and to allow for storage of the paint brush so that its handle remains clean and paint-free.
Paint brush holders which are arranged to be secured to paint cans for supporting a brush preparatory for use are old and well-known in the prior art. One example of this type of holder is shown in the patent to David Nagy, U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,158, which illustrates a paint brush elevating device that is arranged to grasp a paint brush by a magnet. This patented device is in the form of an L-shaped bracket which is adjustably clamped to a paint can by thumb screw means. No hint of the bracket being adapted to wiping the brush is given in that patent and, obviously from the structure disclosed therein, such a use therefor was never considered by the patentee. The patent to Ralph Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,478, shows a flat trough member mounted horizontally at the top edge of a paint can and retained in contact therewith by an angular lip that projects under the chime and this lip, together with an exteriorly mounted camming means, retains the holder to the paint can. This patent discloses that the forward edge of the holder may be used to wipe excess paint from the freshly-dipped bristles of a paint brush, but provides neither for positive means of brush retention, nor for elevated drainage thereof while the brush is held in a position ready for use.